


Dangerous Waters

by VideoGamerGirl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGamerGirl/pseuds/VideoGamerGirl
Summary: Be careful when you enter the water. What lies beneath can be the peak of curiosity or the bringer of death.*Notes*-Reader is a killer and the survivor is my OC-Some chapter will be crack/funny while others will be somewhat of oneshots with the reader and any other of the DBD characters-First two chapter will be the intro of the reader and the survivor along with her time in the trails, but teh rest will be crack/oneshots
Relationships: Adam Francis/Reader, Adiris | The Plague/Reader, Amanda Young/You, Anna | The Huntress/You, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader, Cheryl Mason/Reader, Claudette Morel/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Feng Min/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Jake Park/Reader, Jane Romero/Reader, Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/You, Joey (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie/Reader, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Kate Denson/Reader, Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader, Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Reader, Laurie Strode/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Lisa Sherwood | The Hag/You, Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly/You, Meg Thomas/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Nancy Wheeler/You, Nea Karlsson/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader, Quentin Smith/You, Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit/You, Sally Smithson | The Nurse/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Yui Kimura/Reader, Zarina Kassir/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Dangerous Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Water can be the most wonderful thing you can have or something to be feared of.

Water can be the most wonderful thing you can have or something to be feared off.

A figure sitting on the bay of a lake was gazed into the eternal dark night that never showed an inch of sunlight.

“So how long do you think it has been since we've been here?” The figure asked what appears to be no one.

Three small clicks were heard as a response, in front of the man were three medium size pebbles.

“Three years? Nah that can’t be it has to be more.”The figure then sighed. “What is that thing planning? Ever since we got here, we have done nothing but just sleep, eat and kill time.”

There were no pebbles this time, only a small whine that sounded like a baby seal was heard.

“I know. You would rather prefer to be here than in that place again, can’t blame you though I would hate myself if I was stuck there.”

After the figure had said that with no response from the lake it once again had become quiett. It wasn’t until a heavy fog had suddenly rolled in covering the whole area of the place. The figure paid more closely as he watched the mist spreading further.

“Now you come and get us. What do you want now?” Although the mist had made the entire area hard to see, he could barely still see a long claw expended down from the sky then dipping into the body of water to retrieve something.

From that point he couldn’t see what had happened after that only the sound of water splashing signifying the claw had retracting itself back into the sky.

The figure was now left alone, but once the claw had disappeared back into the sky they had seen that they were no longer by the lake instead they were inside a forest.

“Oh this is just wonderful. You took away my companion then transported me to a different place. You damn creature.”

The figure had then begun walking in the forest hoping to find someone who was in the same situation as they were. Fortunately for them, they had noticed a blaring light as they came deeper into the heart of the woods. Heading straight towards the light source they had discovered that the source of light was a campfire with multiple people surrounding the flame.

“I-it seems like we have a new survivor.” A male with glasses said, the figure took note how the male was somewhere between his twenties and was timid.

“And a bonus for us he looks like he’s from the military.” A female with a beanie spoken.

It was true. On closer expectations the figure was a African American male who looked like in his late thirties to early forties with some signs of gray hair showing, his skin reminded the survivors of dark chocolate as his eyes were a hazelnut color. When he was first brought here, he had ditched his cap for it had no use in a night that never ends the same for the case with his medals that he had earned during his time in the army. His uniform was the typical green camo jacket and pants with the tan boots. His jacket was once button open, but now open showing his white shirt that was underneath

“Who are you people?” The man asked the groups, each person looked to be around 20-40s.

“We are a group of survivors that was brought by the Entity. I’m Dwight, the others will introduce themselves later. Hopefully before the trials.” The male with glasses answered.

“Survivors? Trials? And Entity?” The man was getting more confused by the minute.

After settling down, he got a full explanation from Dwight. Apparently, these trials were four survivors who like him were also brought from the real world to this strange dimension. These four must work together to repair 5 generators in different places, at varies depending on the location they are at. By fixing the generators it is only then they can leave the area or escape through a hatch, of course they also must live and escape the clutches of a killer that ranges from abnormal killers to regular killers.If they were caught they are sent to the Hooks that were like offerings to the Entity or they were killed by the Killer

“So we're nothing more than entertainment and sacrifices for this Entity?” The former soldier said.

“One could say that, but every time we die we just end back here and the Entity provides us with some beds, foods, and clothing.” Nea answered him. “You never gave us your name soldier.”

“Oh sorry, Jackson. Jackson Cater, my friends' colleagues used to call me Jack for short.” Jack answered he then remembered about his companion that was taken by the Entity. “Question. I came here with a friend, but was taken by the Entity. Do you have any ideas where she could be?”

“You mean...there was another survivor with you?” Yui asked him. “We usually only have one survior and one killer, the only exception will be with Steve and Nancy.” Jack became silent when he remembered that his companion wasn’t exactly human.

“Do you know how one becomes a killer?”

Dwight had answered that saying ‘they must be a person who is filled with the desire to kill or negative emotions had built them.’

“I think my companion is with these so-called ‘Killers’.”

KILLERS CAMP

The Entity had taken Jack’s companion to a location that was similar to the lake that it and Jack reside in, only difference was there was bonfire near the lake with strange figures gathering around it.

The Entity lowered its claw/talon close enough to the ground to where Jack’s companion can stand. It watched as the Entity retreated back into the sky, it then paid attention to the body of water in front of it. Waking a little bit further it played with the water for a bit, almost checking the temperature on the water.

The sounds of footsteps is what broke its attention away from its little entertainment.

When the killers saw a familiar limb from the sky it only meant one thing. A new Killer has arrived meaning a new map and a new survivor. Only a few killers were interested in who this new killer could be. That was being Ghostface, The Doctor, The Hillbilly, and The Trapper.

Now these killers have seen almost every type of killer that appears every time the Entity has been brought, but this one takes the place.

This new killer was an obvious female because of the two lumps that were sticking on her cheat, but what made her so striking was her appearance. Her appearance reminded them of a bipedal fish/amphibian. Her skin greenish black skin texture had greenish blue spots from her back to her head, but the sides of the ribs were greenish blue stripes. From her chest to her navel the color of the skin was a greyish color that has five small scars that went diagonal in the middle of her stomach. On the top of her head were two black head crest fins that had greenish blue spots in the middle of the bone, same can be said to the ones on her forearms and the back of her calves. Her ears were more of webbed fins/ears that had the similar color and design as her other fins, every sound that was heard they twitched.

To finish her appearance was the webbed feet and hands that had long black nails, her eyes had no scalara but were completely black. To finish her appearance besides the fins on her head there was a layer of skin that acted almost like hair, but only difference was that this ‘hair’ was that it wasn’t made of hundreds thousands of hair strands, but of soft fleshy appendage that ran ended down above her neck, with two more individual pieces of this appendage over her shoulder then her chest that acted as a cover over her breast.

The amphibian/fish creature just watched these new strange people before retreating into the unoccupied lake that the Killers never bother on using,

“How exciting it seems like our new compion is a creature that relies on water.” The Doctor amusingly spoke up. "I wonder if she will allow me to conduct some 'things' on her."

"She kinda reminds me of those sea monsters from those horror movies. Kinda like the Gill-man from the Creature of the Black Lagoon. I wonder if she's alright with me taking some photos of her in her natural habitat~" Ghostface teased.

"Although I fear she has a disadvantage." The Doctor thought with his finger curved over his chin.

The three killers looked at the mad doctor in curiosity on what he meant by that.

"If she relies on water in order to live and she must chase the survivors on land it will be an easy escape for them. Unless a certain being has created an area that suits her habitat." He explained.

"And knowing that thing I'm pretty sure he already has." Ghostface added.

While the two killers talked more about their newfound 'friend' the other two killers revert their attention back to the lake where a head had bobbed out of the water watching the two killers in curiosity.


End file.
